Eternal Love
by XxVamping-Bella-DarknessxX
Summary: When EJ Cullen crushes ona girl named Josie Ravenwood, and they fall in love. what more can happen then happy after? When Kyle Anderson moves to town, chaos erupts, leaving behind, broken hearts, drama and thrills. This story will be written by 3 people. They will write their names at the top to tell you who wrote each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary - When EJ Cullen crushes ona girl named Josie Ravenwood, and they fall in love. what more can happen then happy after? When Kyle Anderson moves to town, chaos erupts, leaving behind, broken hearts, drama and thrills. This story will be written by 3 people. They will write their names at the top to tell you who wrote eahc chapter. **

_Chapter 1 – EJ Cullen_

_Was love even real? Did it exist for me? Did I deserve it? _Maybe, maybe not. But all I can say that, I wish I had some right now, only thing I had was a crush. Lame right? Tell me about it. But what wasn't to like about her though? Her beautiful feature, her long brown hair...her eyes...i shook my head. "I sound like a teenage girl!" I hissed to myself. But even her name dug me in...Josephine..Ravenwood...Or Josie for short. I smacked myself. "NO! She's your friend! No..i can't think like this." I whispered to myself once again, I quickly stood from the couch and walked outside, towards the main house.

I groaned as I heard people from inside the house chatting, Renesmee and Alice need to stop with their sleep overs. I walked into the house and found a group of girls staring at me, their thoughts roamed. Then I heard a soft whisper as I walked past them. "I think that's Nessie's brother, I hear he is single!" She squealed, I rolled my eyes. "Well, in my mind, I dont wanna." I mummer as I walked over into the kitchen, quickly getting something to eat.

I went upstairs with a coke in my hands to find Emmett playing video games, a smug grin came across my face. "Can I join?" Emmett looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Ok, just remember. No cheating..." I smirked and laughed, sitting down, taking one last sip from my coke as is at, that was until I heard Josie texted me, I grabbed my phone, spitting out my coke slightly. Emmett shot me a look, he smirked "Ohhhhh Eddie's in loovveee" I nugged him. "Real funny uncle em, but I'm not Edward, just because Edward in my name...oh shit." He laughed."See, it is in your name. Now...what does Mrs. Josie need." I rolled my eyes and wandered down the hall to text her back.

_**Hey why aren't you at Ness's sleepover? She did invite you... ~Ej**_

It didn't take long for her to reply.

_**Cause...i just everyone usually picks on me and stuff... ~Josie 3**_

I sighed,  
I begun writing a long text – _**And they shouldn't, someone as amazing, wonder, beautiful shouldn't go through that. I love you. ~EJ **_I quickly erased all of it, I just couldn't tell her...I knew I would have but...i wanted to in person...over a romantic scenery. Maybe it was cliché, but I didn't care. Just wanted her happy. I sighed as I walked down the steps to the kitchen once more the get a new coke, I groaned as I found my parents kissing right infront of the fridge, _ugh...JUST MOVE?! _I thought, my Dad pulled away form her quickly, shooting me a look. I rolled my eyes, I just left the room, and outside. 'better go buy one then." I rolled my eyes, jumping into my prototype chevy camaro in black,

I got in it, uncaring to buckle up. I pulled out slowly ouit of the driveway and down the road to the nearest gas station. I quickly pulled in, the summer sun shining, I sighed and walked into the gas station, getting a coke. It only atleast 5 minutes to get their and back to the house luckily. I smiled slightly as I entered the drive way.


	2. Chapter 2

This Chapter wqas written by - Penguinbob

Kyle, a half vampire, half wolf, ran through the woods. He was looking for something but he didn't know what yet. He came onto the scent of a human and followed her to a building, that was probably closed down a year or two ago. He continued to follow the young, pretty girl. The girl hears something, but couldn't figure it out what it was. Kyle was about ready to attack when suddenly, He started to have a flash back.

Flash back K POV:

_I was sitting in my room, while my father was in his bedroom getting higher than the sky._

_I quickly locked my door, knowing what was coming next and I didn't like it._

_Bang! Bang! A sound came from the door._

_Oh great, He thought. Suddenly, an ax went through the door cutting it in half._

_Kyle braced for impact, his father raised his hand and slapped Kyle across the face_

_. "What the hell are you thinking boy!" He shouted._

"_Never lock the door again! Or I'll give you the belt" his father pointed to the belt that was around his waist._

"_Yes sir" I said quietly not wanting to get yelled at. I never saw what came next. My father took his fist out and gave me a black eye. I yelped in pain._

"_Don't back sass me boy!" he shouted at me. I could feel the rage in his voice. The monster finally left and I quietly wiped tears and lay on my bed._

"_Why didn't she take me with her", he thought." I don't even like being here?"_

_Each day passed for me much like the other day until, my neighbor came to check up on me._

_She saw my eye and then looked to see if I had any other marks on me._

_She gasped. And I winced knowing that she would have the same response as the others._

_Kyle? She asked. I looked at her with my good eye." What the heck happened?"_

_At that moment the monster, I called my father, walked through the door._

"_What is she doing her?" he growled._

_I was about ready to respond until the women neighbor, who I could never remember the name of, responded for me._

'_I'm calling the police!"_

_When I arrived to the Foster home, the people there felt so bad for me. I really didn't like the attention all that the sorrow brought me._

_I really was hoping that I would get adopted soon. I'm only seven so I have a better chance than some of the others. Years pasted for me and it was the same routine every single day._

_The routine finally changed for me when I turned the age of 13. A family of vampires adopted me! I was scared at first, but when I met the family they were so nice. I had a new sister, a new mother and a new father. Life for me was finally looking up. It took a little while for me to get use to the new settings. I watched Kayla one afternoon while she was in our dance studio. The songs that she danced to had a good beat and Kayla could really dance well. Kayla one day noticed that I was watching her._

_She looked at me and asked "Would you like to try to dance?"_

_I nodded shyly. She taught me to dance, and we danced every day, it was a lot of fun._

_Next my new father wanted to spend time with. So he came up with an idea. He got out his paint stuff and canvases, and told me to follow him to the dining room. So I followed him._

_Kyle, he said. I'm going to show you how to paint. I nodded and show interest. We painted every single day. I painted a lot of paintings. I thought everything was going to be great, especially in the future; I couldn't wait till to see what happened in the future._

_All the happiness ended one night a couple of year later. The Volturi got reports about my new family adopting me. They were very unhappy about my family adopting a human. So the volturi came to New York where we lived. I was at the park that was near the house painting. When I returned, I saw that the vulturi had killed my family, I was so I couldn't really explain it._

_My family was dead._

_I was alone again. The vulturi Changed me to a vampire. It was the almost the worst pain that I experienced. The volturi took me to voltuerra. It was really weird but kind of nice at Volterra. Less than a month later I was consistered to be on a vegetarian diet. I was able to adapt and act normal around humans. Aro was very pleased with this and thought because I was painting and drawing it kept me well distracted._

_I agreed and told him I had no reason to hurt people and would rather spend time dancing and painting. Aro told me that I was free to go knowing that I was going to be fine on my own, which in time made me happy. I was happy that I got to leave and actually do something with my life._

_I then went back to New York and made a living out of painting and playing his guitar for people. Ten years later, I headed out to Washington. I heard from many people that Seattle was a nice place for dancing and playing my guitar. So I moved there to a small city in Washington. Then I heard from a couple of people that I talk to a lot told me about La Push. I thought the way he talked about it made me couious to go and vistit it there. I also really wanted to see the beach and be not so much in the city. In La Push I met this wonderful, amazing, beautiful, shy girl…_

End of Flashback

I turned back looking at this women that I was chasing. I looked in her eyes to see the frighten stare. I should of know I would of scare someone like this. I paint the future! I turn my back to her running my hands through my dirty blond hair. I turned my head and looked at her with my brown-gold eyes. I told her to run now before I change my mind. I put a hand on my chin feeling my beard.

_I will change and do anything for her._


	3. Chapter 3

This Chapter was written by - VDcaster

Josie's pov

Have you ever realized how quiet the world can be? Or is it just me? Of course it is, I'm deaf. For as long As I can remember anyway.

I sat down under a tree at my family's lake, thinking. When you can't hear and hardly talk, you think way too much than whats healthy. My mom says I think too much.

My adoptive mom. My real mom, Kia, is dead. So is my father. Killed by vampires obviously. And then I found Tris, my new mother. She has a daughter, Ava and a son, Ethan. Ava is very into herself but Ethan is my best friend.

Ethan has two friends, Renesmee and EJ Cullen. Renesmee is a really nice girl though I hardly talk to her. EJ...I just don't talk to at all. He's that cool, smart, hot kid that every girl wants. Not that Im one of them. Maybe a little.

It doesn't matter. Nothing does. It's just a silly crush, and why would he want me? Me?

Last week, mom forced Ethan and Ava to take me to the beach with the Cullen twins. I went and EJ smiled at me and it was the best feeling in the world. I don't know.

Maybe my heart didn't really skip a beat.

Maybe the twinkle in his eye was just the sun.

Maybe the feeling in my stomach was just no enough breakfast.

But maybe his smile was real.

I sighed, standing up and zoomed back home. I saw Ethan attempting to make dinner. I tapped his shoulder and he smiles warmly at me, wrapping his arm around me and knuckling my head.

I smiled at him and hugged him.

'_Where were you_?' He signed.

I signed back. _'I was at the lake. Sorry_.'

He nodded and went back to cooking. Ava came in with her boyfriend, Hunter and smiled at me. Hunter waved and they headed upstairs.

I bit my lip and looked around. There really is nothing for me to do. I went upstairs and locked my door, grabbing a notebook. I turned my iPod on, playing music. I can't hear it but I can just barely hear the hum of the singing and vibrations of the background music.

I looked at my iPod to see what was playing.

"A drop in the ocean" by Ron Pope.

I sang the lyrics in my head.

"A drop in the ocean

A change in the weather

I was praying that you and me might end up together"

I focused on my notebook and began drawing the beach. I couldn't help it as my mind drifted off to EJ Cullen.

My mother hates the Cullens, Along with Ava. My whole family hates them except for Ethan and I. Ethan has a big crush on Renesmee and thinks of EJ as a brother. I guess I'm kind of friends with them.

I love my family, and even if EJ did like me back, I'd be crazy to go against them like that. Would I? Why am I thinking about this? EJ Cullen is too good for me.

Too Handsome, too sweet, too smart. Too good for me. He deserves better, anyway.

That night, at dinner, I sat across from mom, sitting next to Ethan. I didn't join in on their conversation as silence fell over me. I sat in the silence for what seemed hours.

I went up to bed earlier than everyone else and curled up. It was hard to sleep when I can hear Ava and Hunter talking to mom about moving. And I could hear Ethan on the phone with Renesmee. And I was alone.

I thought about this weekend, how Ethan and I were going to the beach with The Cullen twins again. I think I might tell him. I don't know.

He'd laugh at me. And Ethan would tease me. And Renesmee would try not to laugh but would cuz that's what the boys were doing.

He'd tell me pathetic.


End file.
